ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Alphabet und Aussprache
Als Ungar hat man es nicht leicht im Ausland Woran erkennt man einen Ungarn auf einer Geschäftsbesprechung? Er geht als letzter hinein, aber kommt als erster wieder heraus! Nun ja, wenn man als Ungar damit leben muss, dass der eigene Name im Ausland stets falsch ausgesprochen wird, legt man sich entweder ein dickes Fell zu oder aber resigniert. Da letzteres aber eben nicht dem Klischeebild der Ungarn entspricht, war auch für den ungarischen Staatsmann Károly Grosz Ende der 1980er klar: Augen auf und durch, es geht um den guten Ruf Ungarns und dessen Beziehungen, an denen Milliarden hängen, auch wenn man den Namen sowohl im real-sozialistischen als auch im frei-marktwirtschaftlichen Teil Deutschlands schlimmstenfalls so aussprach: "Karoli Grotsch". Immerhin waren doch einige Deutsche so intelligent zu erkennen, dass der Nachname jenes ungarischen Politikers eine ungarisierte Form eines deutschen Adjektivs ist und haben wenigstens diesen halbwegs richtig artikuliert. Richtig gesprochen muss es heißen: "Karoj Gros" - beide "o" kurz, im Vornamen Betonung auf "a" und das "r" wird gerollt. 44 Buchstaben, davon vier ungebräuchliche Wie in der Einleitung schon erläutert, gibt es in der ungarischen Sprache eine Vielzahl von Lauten und Buchstaben(-kombinationen), die den Deutschen fremd sind. Wenn man es nicht ganz so genau nimmt, kann man ja durchaus sagen: im Deutschen wird so geschrieben, wie gesprochen wird - dass Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen, ist sowieso die einzige Grundregel im Deutschen, die ohne Ausnahme gilt. Im Ungarischen ist man da wesentlich konsequenter. Wenn man den "j''"-Laut mal außer Acht lässt, wird stets so gelesen, wie geschrieben wird - oder umgekehrt. Nur ganz selten mal wird ein Buchstabe nicht gesprochen, abgeschwächt oder verstärkt, weil die Aussprache sonst zu schwer wäre. Einzig und allein bei der Buchstabenkombination "''ch", die durch Fremdworte im Ungarischen auftaucht, haben die Ungarn noch kein Erfolgsrezept zur einheitlichen Aussprache gefunden. Die einen sprechen ein "k", andere etwas sprachlich versiertere imitieren den deutschen "ich"- oder "ach"-Laut. Außerdem haben die Ungarn in ihr Alphabet ' alle' Buchstaben und Kombinationen aufgenommen, denen ein bestimmter Laut zugeordnet ist. Das ist ungewöhnlich, widerspricht es doch dem Verständnis eines Alphabetes, wie wir Indoeuropäer es kennen. So erwähnen wir Deutschen im Alphabet niemals ä, ö, ü, ei, ie, eu, äu, ch, sch oder ß. Warum eigentlich nicht? Andererseits ignoriert das ungarische Alphabet alle ungebräuchlichen Buchstaben. Im Italienischen etwa werden die Buchstaben j'' ("i lunga"), ''k ("kappa"), w'' ("doppia wu") und ''y ("i greco") im Alphabet aufgezählt, obwohl sie nur in Fremdworten auftauchen. Den Ungarn wiederum sind die Buchstaben q''' ("ku"), '''w ("dupla we") und x''' ("iks") zwar nicht generell fremd, aber sie tauchen nur in Fremdwörtern auf, deren Schreibweise nicht ans Ungarische angepasst wurde, da es sich etwa um internationale Standards handelt (z.B.: www, teletext, WC). Auch das '''y ("ipszilon") ist nicht selbstständig aufgeführt, da es nur in Kombination mit anderen Buchstaben auftritt. Auf ungarischen Tastaturen sind sie selbstverständlich zu finden. Nur werden sie im ungarischen Alphabet nicht erwähnt. Außerdem werden Doppelbuchstaben wie gy oder cs nicht als Ligaturen verwendet, haben also keine eigene Taste und müssen daher durch zwei Tastenanschläge erzeugt werden. Die einzigen deutschen Buchstaben, die man auf ungarischen Tastaturen nicht finden wird, sind das "ä" und das "ß". Letzteres kennen aber auch die Schweizer schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Hier nun also das ungarische Alphabet ( Ábécé), ergänzt um die "Fremdlinge" am Schluss: Die Buchstaben im Einzelnen mit ihrer jeweiligen Aussprache A, a Gleich zu Beginn des ungarischen Alphabets findet sich einer der Buchstaben, durch dessen falsche Aussprache die Deutschen sofort als solche identifiziert werden - und das, obwohl der entsprechende korrekte Laut auch im Deutschen vorkommt! Als Deutscher denkt man nun mal beim "a" an die typisch deutsche Artikulation. Dummerweise steht in vielen - zu kurz geratenen - Erläuterungen zur ungarischen Aussprache des a''' folgendes: "o kurz". Sofort wieder vergessen!!! Das ''' a im Ungarischen ist ein Zwischending aus deutschem ' a' und o'. Der Mund bleibt also '' geschlossener als beim a, aber '' offener als beim o''. Es entspricht dem Eingangslaut der deutschen Zwielaute '''eu bzw. äu, etwa in "E'''''ule", "Hä''user", "Le'ute" usw. Auch im Englischen taucht dieser Laut auf: "wha''t" Das a''' taucht sehr häufig im Ungarischen auf. Also entweder man beherrscht es, oder man braucht gar nicht erst versuchen, sich auf ungarisch herauszureden. Ungarisches Beispiel: '''ablak - das Fenster Á, á Im Gegensatz zum ' a' ist das á''' sehr einfach. Es entspricht einem langen deutschen a. deutsche Beispiele: "Haare", "fahren", "tra'gen" ungarisches Beispiel: '''tábla' - die Tafel B, b Das b''' sollte keinerlei Probleme bereiten. Es ist in der Aussprache dem deutschen ''' b gleich. Beachten sollte man aber: auch am Wortende wird das ' b' weich gesprochen und verhärtet nicht wie im Deutschen. Das mag für deutsche Lippen und Zungen ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig sein. Es ist aber wichtig, dies zu erlernen, denn Unfeinheiten in der Aussprache können Sinn entstellend wirken. bor - der Wein por - der Staub láb '-' 'das Bein '''láp '-''' 'der Sumpf C, c "C wie Caesar" buchstabieren wir Deutschen, aber in welchem deutschen Wort wird dieser Buchstabe auch so ausgesprochen wie in Caesar? Bestenfalls noch in Cicero. Und beides sind Eigennamen aus römischer Zeit. Die Ungarn dagegen buchstabieren das ' c nicht nur auf die gleiche Weise, sie sprechen es grundsätzlich auch so aus. Das ' c' übernimmt also im Ungarischen die Rolle, die im Deutschen das ' z' inne hat. Das ungarische Wort "cica" (Kätzchen) liest man als Deutscher also "ziza". Cs, cs Und damit zur ersten von mehreren Buchstabenkombinationen, die im Ungarischen als eigener Buchstabe zählen und auch als solche extra in den Wörterbüchern aufgelistet werden. Was die Aussprache angeht: instinktiv wird der Deutsche es sogar richtig aussprechen. Das ' cs' steht im Ungarischen für jenen Laut, den wir im Deutschen mit tsch oder zsch oder gar tzsch umschreiben müssen. Das ungarische Wort "macska" (die Katze) liest sich also wie "matschka" - man denke an das ungarische a'! Buchstabierung: "tschee" D, d Mit diesem Buchstaben sollten die Deutschen kein Problem haben. Er wird im Ungarischen genauso weich ausgesprochen wie im Deutschen. Hier gilt (auch) wieder - analog zum ' b und g''' -, dass '' am Wortende'' das ''' d '' weich'' bleibt und nicht zum t mutiert. Das ist unbedingt zu beachten, denn an solchen Feinheiten machen sich deutliche Unterschiede im Ungarischen aus: a könyved - dein Buch a könyvet - das Buch (Akkusativform) Dz, dz Der Laut, der diesem Buchstaben entspricht, taucht so im Deutschen nicht auf, da er zu weich ist und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mit der Lautverschiebung verschwand. Er stellt die stimmhafte Variante des ' c' dar, also ein "ds", wobei das s '' stimmhaft'' ist. Es gibt einfach keine deutschen Beispiel dafür. Auch im Ungarischen taucht dieser Laut recht selten auf, im Italienischen dagegen ist er recht häufig: Z''ucchero', 'Z''ucchini' Buchstabierung: "dsee" Ungarisches Beispiel: fogódzkodni - sich an etwas halten bodza '''- der Holunder Dzs, dzs Der einzige Buchstabe im Ungarischen, der gleich aus drei Zeichen besteht - und dessen Laut auch wiederum so im Deutschen nicht existiert. Es handelt sich um die stimmhafte Variante des '''cs. Im Englischen taucht dieser Laut recht oft auf, etwa in "''Gemini", "G''erman", "''Jungle" usw. Auch im Ungarischen taucht dieser Laut recht selten auf. Ähnlich wie beim ' dz''' sind daher manche Sprachwissenschaftler der Meinung, das ' dzs' sei kein wirklicher Buchstabe. Dem steht aber die Tatsache entgegen, dass jedem Laut, der auch in der lebendigen Sprache vorkommt, ein Buchstabe zugeordnet sein soll. Buchstabierung: "dschee" (stimmhaft!) Ungarisches Beispiel: lándzsa - die Lanze E, e Das deutsche Wort "verelenden" drückt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eben jenes Elend der Deutschen mit dem Buchstaben e''' aus. Praktisch vier verschiedene Artikulationen für einen Buchstaben. Und auch umgekehrt - vom Laut auf die Schreibweise schließend - ist keine eindeutige Zuordnung im Deutschen möglich. Wie einfach haben es da mal wieder die Ungarn! Das ''' e wird offen, tief und kurz ausgesprochen, wie in den Worten "H''e''rr" oder "Ä''rmster" - oder eben auch "Ä'sbä''st''äck". Teilweise ist auch eine geschlossene Aussprache festzustellen, etwa wie in "e''ng" oder "D''ecke". Dies ist allerdings nur regional zu vernehmen. Ungarisch hat keine ausgeprägten Dialekte. Derartige Feinheiten in der Aussprache zählen quasi schon als Dialekt. Grundsätzlich gilt: das ' e''' wird nie verschluckt, so wie es in deutschen Endungen oft der Fall ist. Man lese das ungarische Wort felelni (antworten) also wie "fälälni". É, é Dieser Buchstabe entspricht einem langen e''', wie in "le'bt", "seht" oder "See", also dürfte seine korrekte Aussprache kein Problem darstellen. Ungarisches Beispiel: '''kép' - das Bild F, f Das f''' entspricht dem deutschen, und sollte daher auch keine Probleme bereiten. Das Tolle am Ungarischen f-Laut: er wird grundsätzlich nur durch das ''' f verkörpert, nie durch v oder gar ph - auch in Fremdwörtern nicht, da diese stets in der Schreibweise ungarisiert werden. Es würde so manchem deutsch-konservativen Rechtschreibguru ein Dorn im Auge sein, aber die Ungarn haben mit "fizika" und "filozófia" keine Probleme. G, g Auch beim ' g' sollte es keine Probleme geben, die Aussprache entspricht dem deutschen. Die Buchstabenverbindung ' ng' wird auch im Ungarischen nasal gesprochen, das ' g' wird jedoch noch hintendran gesprochen. Und wie schon beim ' b' und ' d' erwähnt, so gilt auch hier: '' am Wortende'' bleibt das ' g' '' weich'' - auch wenn's Überwindung kostet. Gy, gy Das gy ist noch vor dem ' a' und dem ' r' DER Stolperstein schlechthin für Ungarischlernende. Gemeinerweise taucht es auch noch so häufig auf. Das Schwere am ' gy' ist, dass es in anderen bekannten (indo-)europäischen Sprachen nicht auftaucht und so keine Beispiele genannt werden können. Es spricht wohl für sich, dass die Selbstbezeichung der Ungarn - "magyar" - gleich alle drei oben genannten Schwierigkeiten in sich vereinigt. Aber genau dieses Wort hat man auch so ins Deutsche übernommen in zwei Schreibweisen: Magyaren und Madjaren. Und letztere gibt die korrekte Aussprache des ' gy' an. Also: ' gy' spricht man als dj ! So schwer sollte es also nicht sein mit der Aussprache! Buchstabierung: "djee" Ungarische Beispiele: gyerek - das Kind nagy - groß Verdopplung bzw. langes 'gy': ggy Beispiel: meggy '- die Sauerkirsche H, h Auch die Ungarn können ein ' h sprechen. Und das tun sie auch noch konsequenter als wir Deutschen. Einzig am Wortende verstummt es, weil die Artikulation auf Dauer den Ungarn zu schwierig wurde. Ansonsten ist es stets vernehmbar, egal welcher Buchstabe vorher in Erscheinung tritt und niemals ein Dehnungslaut. Das ungarische Wort "fehér" (weiß) liest man also "fä-heer". I, i Dieser Buchstabe steht im Ungarischen für ein kurzes i, wie in "f''ind 'i'ch ni''cht i''n Ordnung". So einfach ist das. ungarisches Beispiel: '''itt - hier Í, í Was müssen wir uns im Deutschen nicht herumquälen mit unterschiedlichen Schreibweisen für das lange i! Wir lernen "langes i" zu sagen, aber schreiben dann "ie" um schl'''''ießlich einzusehen, dass es außerdem noch Worte wie "ih''r" und "sieht" oder gar "Maschi'ne" gibt, bei denen es mit einem ie (allein) nicht getan ist. Diesen ganzen Ärger haben die Ungarn nicht. Das lange i ist bei ihnen das i mit dem Strichlein statt dem Pünktchen, eben das 'í'. ungarisches Beispiel: '''hír' - die Nachricht J, j Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht: Die gute zuerst: das ' j' sprechen die Ungarn genauso wie die Deutschen. Und nun die schlechte: ausgerechnet beim j-Laut wird die sonst so eineindeutige Zuordnung von Lauten und Buchstaben durchbrochen - siehe ly! Buchstabierung: "jee" ungarisches Beispiel: jó - gut K, k Das ' k' ist dem deutschen k''' in der Aussprache gleich. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Unterschied, der uns Deutschen gar nicht so bewusst ist. Aber wer schon mal einen Italiener, Spanier oder aber eben auch einen Ungarn hat sprechen hören, stellt fest, dass deren Aussprache oft wesentlich härter ist - was k, p und t angeht. Denn wir Deutschen behauchen diese Laute, ohne dass wir es merken, so als ob sich da ein h nach diesen Lauten einschleicht. Mit ein bisschen Übung und gutem Willen kriegt man die korrekte Aussprache aber auch hin. Ungarisches Beispiel: '''kincs - der Schatz L, l Die Ausspracheregeln, die für das deutsche l gelten, können getrost ins Ungarische übernommen werden. Ungarisches Beispiel: liba - die Gans Ly, ly Wie schon beim ' j' angedeutet: Es existieren im Ungarischen zwei Schreibweisen für den j-Laut. Und das ' ly' ist eben jene zweite Variante. Vielleicht war es den Ungarn auf Dauer zu schwer geworden, das ' ly' stets als "lj" zu artikulieren . Vereinzelt soll es tatsächlich noch in dieser Aussprache aufzufinden sein. Die reguläre Aussprache aber entspricht dem deutschen j'. Hier hilft einfach nur auswändig lernen. Und so viele Worte mit ' ly gibt es im Ungarischen nicht. Es gibt ausserdem nur ein Wort, dass mit ' ly' beginnt: lyuk - das Loch Buchstabierung: "äj" M, m Das ' m' ist dann wieder ein Buchstabe, der in der Aussprache dem deutschen m''' gleicht. Ungarisches Beispiel: '''ma - heute N, n Das n''' wird wie im Deutschen gesprochen. Auch die nasalen Versionen "'''ng" und "nk" kennen die Ungarn und sprechen sie ebenso, wie es die Deutschen tun. Allerdings wird bei einem "ng" nach dem Nasallaut auch das g''' artikuliert, was im Deutschen nicht der Fall ist. Ungarische Beispiele: nem - nein 'hang' - '''die Stimme Ny, ny Und wieder ein Buchstabe, dessen Lautwert den Deutschen fremd ist. Ausgesprochen wird das ' ny' in etwa so, wie die Deutschen ein "nj" lesen würden. Als Beispiel sei ein Wort aus dem Französischen herangezogen: Co''gnac. Buchstabierung: "änj" Ungarisches Beispiel: '''nyak' - der Hals O, o Das ungarische o entspricht dem deutschen, nur dass es prinzipiell kurz gesprochen wird, wie in "O''rt" oder "ko'chen" Ungarisches Beispiel: '''bot' - der Stock Ó, ó Der Strich über dem ungarischen ó''' zeigt einmal mehr an, dass der o-Laut lang gesprochen werden muss, so wie in "Sohn" oder "Boot" Ungarische Beispiele: '''ló - das Pferd Ö, ö Das ' ö' sollte keine Probleme bereiten. Es entspricht einem kurzen deutschen ö, wie in "Töchter" oder "Löcher" Ungarisches Beispiel: öt - fünf ''Ő, ő' Ich hoffe inständig, dass jetzt hier ein Buchstabe zu sehen ist, der dem deutschen ' ö''' ähnelt, allerdings zwei Striche statt zwei Punkte hat, den sogenannten Doppelakzent. Dieser taucht auch nochmal beim ' ű' auf. Die korrekte Wiedergabe dieses Buchstaben in Texten im Internet ist das eigentliche Problem. Die Aussprache dagegen sollte für uns Deutsche kinderleicht sein. Das ' ő' entspricht einem langen deutschen ö''', etwa dem in ''Ö''l', '''Köh''ler''' oder L''ö''sung. Auch hier sei wieder daran erinnert, dass Vokallängen richtig artikuliert werden müssen, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. ungarisches Beispiel: őt - ihn, sie, ' es' (Akkusativ) aber öt - fünf ''P, p'' Das ungarische p entspricht dem gleichen Lautwert wie dem deutschen. Analog zum k und zum t gilt auch hier: nicht behauchen! Ungarisches Beispiel: part - das Ufer 'R, r' Das ungarische r ist neben dem a und dem gy die Touristenfalle für Deutsche schlechthin. Denn das ungarische r rollt man mit der Zungenspitze und nicht im Rachenraum. Sowas wird in Ungarn als Sprechfehler behandelt, wenn man kein Tourist ist. Und vor allem wird das r auch am Wortende klar ausgesprochen und verstummt nicht, wie das etwa im Deutschen der Fall ist. Bekannt dürfte uns diese Art der Artikulation vor allem von den slawischen Sprachen sein, also Russisch, Tschechisch etc., aber auch die Italiener können das wunderbar. Ungarische Beispiele: óra - die Uhr; die Stunde öt órakor - um fünf Uhr ''S, s Was müssen wir Deutschen uns nicht herumärgern mit diesem Buchstaben!!! Er kennzeichnet im Deutschen sowohl die stimmhafte als auch stimmlose Variante. Die meisten Sprachen benutzen dafür unterschiedliche Schriftzeichen. Immerhin gilt: am Silbenbeginn sprechen wir Deutschen ein stimmhaftes S, am Silbenende immer ein stimmloses. Für die Fälle, wo doch mal ein stimmloses S am Silbenanfang steht, entwickelten die Schriftsetzer das ß. Dieses ersetzt übrigens auch bei Wortstammänderungen ein "ss", wenn der vorhergehende Vokal nunmehr lang gesprochen wird. Man denke an "messen" und "das Maß" bzw. "weiser" und "weißer". Die Schweizer aber haben es als "Hitler-S" 1938 aus dem Schriftsatz geworfen, wird gern mal kolportiert. Es dürfte schlicht und einfach kein Platz mehr auf der Tastatur gewesen sein, da ja auch akzentierte Buchstaben wegen französischer und italienischer Begriffe zu finden sein mussten. Tatsächlich wird das ß heute in der Schweiz nicht mehr benutzt. Doch das ss als Ersatz dafür war - streng genommen - für die damalige Zeit politisch unkorrekt. Und an Eindeutigkeit mangelt es öfter: es floss - das Floß/Floss in Massen - in Maßen/Massen Und die Ungarn? Die machen es zum einen mal wieder ganz einfach, zum anderen aber auch noch ganz anders: Im Ungarischen entspricht das s dem deutschen sch-Laut. Das ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber gar nicht so unbekannt für uns Deutsche. Denken wir doch einfach mal an alle Worte, die mit St oder Sp anfangen. Also: '''só' (das Salz) liest man wie "schoo". Man denke an jenen Börsenspekulanten, der schon so einige Währungen ins Schwanken brachte: George Soros. Der Nachname wird international sogar richtig ausgesprochen: "Schorosch". Und richtig verinnerlicht hat man diese Regelung, wenn man die ungarische Hauptstadt nicht mehr als "...pest" sondern "...pescht" ausspricht. Buchstabierung: "äsch" ''Sz, sz Es tut wirklich weh, wenn man als Ungar von einem "Tschegediner Gulasch" zu hören bekommt. Das mag ja für die Aussprache des polnischen "sz" korrekt sein. Im Ungarischen aber spricht man ein sz so aus, wie es dem deutschen Buchstaben "Eszett" entsprechen würde. Daher wird oftmals in der Lautschrift dieser Buchstabe durch ein "ß" bezeichnet. Das sz im Ungarischen steht also für den 'stimmlosen s-Laut. Dies ist sowohl am Wortanfang als auch am Wortende der Fall. Wer also schon als Deutscher mit der richtigen Aussprache von "Sex" Probleme hat ... naja, der muss halt üben. Und was das Gericht angeht: Szegediner Gulasch leitet sich ab von Szeged ("ßägäd"), einer Stadt im südlichen Ungarn. Buchstabierung: "äss" Ungarische Bespiele: '''Magyarország - Ungarn szép - schön ''T, t Hier sollte es keine Probleme geben. Das ungarische t gleicht dem deutschen t in der Aussprache. Und bitte beachten: wie beim k und p kein Abhauchen des Lautes erzeugen. Ungarisches Beispiel: '''térkép' - die Landkarte ''Ty, ty Das ty ist uns Deutschen als Laut unbekannt. Es ist die stimmlose Variante zum gy. Man würde es im Deutschen also etwa als "tj" umschreiben. So gesehen liegen die Ungarn mit ihrer Schreibweise für den Nachnamen des russischen Ministerpräsidenten "Pútyin" dem Original viel näher, als wir Deutschen mit "Putin". Das ty ist zwar kein seltener Buchstabe, es gibt aber nur ein Wort, das mit ty beginnt: '''tyúk' - das Huhn Buchstabierung: "tjee" Verdopplung bzw. langes 'ty': tty Beispiel: hattyú '''- der Schwan U, u Das ungarische u entspricht einem kurzen deutschen u, zum Beispiel in "kurzer Hund" Ungarisches Beispiel: '''tudni - wissen ''Ú, ú Das u mit dem Strichlein drüber soll uns aussagen, dass ein gedehnter u-Laut gesprochen werden soll. Etwa so, wie in den deutschen Wörtern "gut", "rufen" oder "fluchen" Ü, ü Das ungarische ü mit den Pünktchen will sagen, dass es einem kurzen deutschen ü entspricht. deutsche Beispiele: dünn, verkünden ungarisches Beispiel: 'ütni''' - schlagen ''Ű, ű Entsprechend dem kurzen ü gibt es natürlich auch hier eine gedehnte Variante, eben das ű. Ich hoffe, dass jetzt hier ein ü zu lesen ist, nur eben statt Pünktchen mit Strichelchen. Es ist neben dem ő der einzige Vokal mit Doppelakzent im Ungarischen. Beispiel aus dem Deutschen: früh, genügsam Ungarische Beispiele: '''tű' - die Nadel mű - das Werk ''V, v Für uns Deutsche ist das v ein Ärgernis. Zum einen müssen wir uns ständig merken, ob wir für den f-Laut nun tatsächlich ein f oder doch v schreiben müssen. Und auch beim w-Laut taucht diese Zweideutigkeit in vielen Worten auf. Im Ungarischen gilt: das v entspricht dem deutschen w-Laut. Grundsätzlich, auch am Wortende, wird es nicht wie f gesprochen. Buchstabierung: "wee" Ungarisches Beispiel: '''virág' - die Blume ''Z, z Das z ist die stimmhafte Variante zum sz. Es entspricht also dem 'stimmhaften s-Laut, den wir Deutschen vornehmlich sprechen, wenn eine Silbe mit einem s beginnt. Schwierig wird es für uns Deutsche immer dann, wenn dieses weiche s am Wortende zu artikulieren ist. Denn da verhärten wir Deutschen grundsätzlich einen Laut. Buchstabierung: "see" Ungarische Beispiele: '''száz - hundert zene - die Musik ''Zs, zs Dem letzten Buchstaben im ungarischen Alphabet ist ein Laut zugeordnet, den es so im Deutschen nicht gibt. Er ist uns nur durch Fremdwörter bekannt. Er entspricht der 'stimmhaften Variante des sch-Lautes. Beispiele: "J'ournal", "beig''e" oder "oran''ge" Buchstabierung: "schee" (stimmhaft!) Ungarische Beispiele: '''zsemle' - das Brötchen Ázsia - Asien